A transmission link is, for example, a two-wire copper line as used in xDSL (x digital subscriber line) methods, particularly in ADSL (asymmetrical digital subscriber line) methods and in VDSL (very high speed digital subscriber line) methods. Other transmission links, for example radio transmission links, are also used, see, for example, the applications according to a so-called WiMAX (worldwide interoperability for microwave access) method, the application in a WLAN (wireless local area network) or in a UMTS (universal mobile telecommunication system).
Although transmitting/receiving devices based on the methods are already used in their millions, the invention seeks to improve the relevant devices and methods, particularly with regard to the achievable ranges or the achievable transmission rates and transmission quality, respectively. In particular, it is to be ensured that the technical effects are achieved even in transmitting/receiving devices in which no explicit exception of frequency ranges is provided for the transmitting.